Angel of Death
by I Angel I
Summary: When Summer is separated from her friends, a mysterious boy, Rift, saves her and she offers to help uncover his past, while helping him fit into her home. However, what if Rift isn't even human? Taking resources from Fallout 3 and New Vegas as well as certain mods. This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction, don't flak me too hard k? :)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Darkness. That was all that registered on his eyes as he slowly and laboriously pried them open. Where was he? He sat up, cringing at the million aches and sores all over his body. A quick survey through his blurred eyes as they adjusted unusually quickly to the darkness revealed a room made of metal with some sort of tube behind him. As his vision sharpened, his mind did not. His environment was alien to him. The question remained, where was he? He thought harder, trying to recall, and frowned. It wasn't just his location that remained a mystery, he had no memories of any kind, not of why he was passed out in a… lab? Was that the word for it? Neither was there any recollection of who he was. "What the hell is going on? And why….. why am I naked?" Through the pains in his body, he had failed to notice his absence of clothing.

A flash, not so much a memory as an image, like a… like a… photograph, that was what it was called, like a photograph that flew past his eyes. A girl, with dainty features and hair the color of, of something he associated a delicious taste with, with whom he felt a rush of curious emotions. The image, seemingly insignificant, gave him a drive so strong, he felt an unbelievable rush of adrenalin, yet he knew not why. However, he rationalized that if a mere flash could incite such raw and powerful instincts, finding the girl would surely help him regain his memory. With burning resolve, he forced his protesting body into submission, and stood up.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to DC 2301

**Chapter 1: Welcome to DC 2301**

Summer's P.O.V

For the love of- these morons never shut up. Seriously, what the hell, they were arguing over which of them had the better fucking bullet. Really? And Jerry, that dickweed by the door, that bumbling klutz had dropped his rifle for the third time in 10 minutes. What the hell did I do to piss Sam off that he put me in with these buffoons? Anyway, sorry for ranting(not really, Idrc), name's Summer, I'm in charge of the secondary salvage team of Megaton. After Rivet got swarmed by mutties from god knows where, we lost our greatest source of trade and with it came the need for salvaging to sustain ourselves. But enough of the history stuff, this happened a few years after that girl activated whatever it was to give us all aqua puros. Heard she died doing it though, real shame, this town could use people like her instead of Jerry and the twins.

"Hey babe, how's it going?"

Oh no. My chauvinistic pig of a second command(Yeah, Sam definitely has it out for me),Parry had finally slunk out of whatever hole he resided in and finally decided to join us after being 20 minutes late.

"I'm going to shove this bottle cap mine up your ass, where the hell have you been?"

"Oooo, I'd love for you to shove ANYTHING up my ass, and to answer your question, I overslept"

I rolled my eyes and fought a vicious battle within to stop myself from shooting him in the head. The lowlife was such a perv, at least twice, I had caught him trying to peek at me while I was changing clothes during loot runs and there were possibly times I didn't catch him. The thought made me shiver.

"Why my brother thought it was a good idea to make you second I will never know. All right, everyone gather round! We've pretty much picked everywhere within a hundred miles. We gotta go further."

"Is she saying what I'm thinking?"

"We're going into DC."

A part of me relished the looks on their faces when I dropped the news, another part was quivering in fear. No one had been into the capitol wasteland and come back alive in years.

"Are you crazy?! No one goes out there! Not since the mutties-"

"I know that Laura, that's why there's a higher chance of finding something there."

"But your brother said-"

"That's why we are all going to conveniently forget to ask him. Don't worry, we won't go in too deep, only the outer rim, first sign of trouble we hide or run. I've packed a few stealth boys for worst case scenarios. Alright people, we'll be gone a couple o' days so make sure to stock up on supplies. Meet back at the saloon in an hour."

I watched as they left Moriarty's to make their preparations while idly listening to Three-Dog(I don't get how the old coot has kept the station up for so long) go on about some raider camp that got taken out by one guy. Oh please, the old man was probably high on chems. I waited about five minutes, finishing the beer I ordered earlier, then left to make my own preparations for the long trip ahead. This was going to be an interesting run, I thought with a ghost of a smile.

GNR Station

"So this girl, this "lone wanderer"? She came out of a vault, just like me?"

"Yup, came out here, braved the wastes just to look for old dad, who just so happened to drop by. She did a favor for me and I pointed her in the right direction. Good kid, kind-hearted and all. Shame what happened to them"

"So where did she go? Which vault was she from?"

"Woah there, settle down kid. She went to rivet city, but it was lost to the super mutants almost 20 years ago. You won't find any clues there. As for her vault, she was from vault 101 but I wouldn't bother, the vaulties from 101 are more hostile than a deathclaw mother."

"I have to know, I don't care what it takes. Even though she's gone, she's still the closest thing I have to my past. Where is vault 101? Please."

Three Dog stared long and hard at the boy seated in front of him, the desperation practically spilling out of his eyes. The kid didn't look anything impressive but Three Dog knew full well what the boy was capable of. After all, he was more than effective in helping him with his raider problem. Still, that wasn't what compelled him to do what he did next. No, it was something else. Something Three Dog hadn't seen since she walked away, following her father. He had the very same look in his eyes. Conviction. Three Dog gave a long sigh.

"Alright, you want to be headed to Megaton, 101 isn't too far away from there. Here are the coordinates on your Pip-Boy. Talk to Charon, he'll know what to tell you."

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"No problem kid, a favor for a favor, Three Dog a man of his word. Now go on, get out of here, hope you find what you're looking for kid."

The boy picked up his ruck and blade and left. I watched him walk into the building that he watched little Miss 101 walk out of all those years ago.

Rift's P.O.V

Vault 101. That's where I'll find my answers. The overseers of the vaults kept in contact even after the doors were sealed. I could get that much out of the overseer's computer. Unfortunately, the system was too far gone with corruption and viruses for me to get anything useful. All I had was the word "Rift", that was written on the cryotube I woke up next to, that I adopted as a name. My memory hadn't come back to me, I spent the last 3 months chasing a phantom girl who probably only existed in my head. God, no one would ever understand what it felt like, not to know who you are, who your loved ones are, if they were even alive, or if you had any in the first place. It is torture of the highest degree. Then, 2 weeks earlier, while I was drinking at Canterbury Commons, I overheard two old men talking about a legend. The legend of the lone wanderer. They mentioned she came from a vault, just as I had, and they reminisced about her exploits, and how she sacrificed herself to bring water to the wastes. After 2 weeks I finally tracked down Three Dog, the man who knew more about the legend than anyone else in the wastes. I thought about our meeting as I walked through the ruins of the Capital Wasteland. He had made me deal with a camp of raiders that were threatening to take over the GNR building in exchange for the information. Apparently, the Brotherhood of Steel had withdrawn all their forces to fortify the citadel, after they suffered massive defeats at the hands of Enclave remnants and super mutants. Three Dog was left to defend himself for the past 20 years or so, which he was more or less successful due to not being a prominent target. However, Raiders had recently taken interest in his establishment. They were easy enough to deal with, never knew what hit them. Killing them was fun but hardly the goal. Charon. The thought of the name made me pause in front of the ruined entrance to the metro. It stirred something in my mind but I didn't know what. I frowned. Was he someone from my past? I gave of a sigh and pressed on. I wanted to be at Megaton by the end of tomorrow. Vault 101 would have answers for me. I was sure of it. My frown slowly curved into a smirk.

"God help anyone who tries to slow me down."


	3. Chapter 2: I'm Only Human

**Chapter 2: I'm Only Human**

Summer's P.O.V

The baking sun was unbearable. I wish we could've brought a Brahmin to carry our gear but such are the pains of illegal loot runs. The journey to the metro station that led into D.C had been more or less uneventful apart from the 3 raiders we came across whom we promptly eliminated with quick headshots before they even had time to draw. Once in the metro, we found an ungodly amount of food, chems and water left behind by eons of travellers. All in all, everything was going better than expected. At the rate we were going, we wouldn't even have to enter the city, we'd be back before Sam realized we were gone longer than usual. So why did I have a sinking feeling that something was very very wrong? As we walked onto a huge platform, the question was answered when I heard the unmistakable sound of a gatling gun whirling up.

I felt the blood drain from my face as I yelled for my friends to take cover on the tracks, just as the first rounds hit the floor beside me.

Rift's P.O.V

Just my luck huh, the one time I'm not looking for a fight, an all-out war erupts in my path. I hid in the shadows of the entrance to the walkway, surveying the battlefield. 4 super mutants on the walkway, 1 with a minigun, a vicious looking machete on its hip, the rest with hunting rifles had caught a group of 5, by my count, humans in somewhat of a crossfire. It wasn't a particularly effective formation but the group seemed too inexperienced to deal with the situation. What to do, what to do? None of them had seen me, I was practically invisible with my black cloak and hood up. This was not my fight, why should I help them? Suddenly, all the humans got up at once and let loose a hail of bullets, one of them chucked a stone at the 2 mutants on the left. It took me a while to realize it was a grenade, when the 2 mutants were blasted apart. The same human, a girl, then made a mad dash for the stairs, screaming all sorts of obscenities right up to where I was. I drew my hood down and in the rush, she didn't see me and neither did the two mutants, blinded by rage at the murder of their brethren, who charged in a frenzy after her. I watched as they ran past me and down the hallway from which I came. I turned and watched the rest of the humans as they retreated down a tunnel, the same tunnel which led to the side of the metro that I was headed. A diversion. I wanted nothing more than to follow them, and leave the girl to her fate. Yet, for some reason I couldn't. This girl had used herself as bait, to allow her friends to escape, I couldn't just leave her to die.

"Fuck me."

I dashed down the hallway after the roars and gunfire. Dear whoever I used to be, you leave me with no knowledge of who you are, of who I am, what I was doing in an empty, dysfunctional vault, and you leave me with your god damned conscience. I hate you, I really do. I chuckled a little. Here I thought I managed to turn myself into a cold blooded killing machine. But hey, I'm only human.

Summer's P.O.V

We were trapped like rats. We couldn't run, not with that son of a bitch raining bullets down on us. I counted 4 mutants, with mr minigun in the center. I noticed flaws in their formation, all of which we could exploit but I knew it was a lost cause, I was the only one in the group who was worth a damn in an all out fire fight, thanks to my dad's training. The other's could shoot but not when the enemy shot back. I could hear Jerry screaming like a little girl as the bullets chipped away at the concrete. Sam, if I die here, I will legit haunt you for the rest of your life for putting me with these idiots. Things were desperate, guess there was no choice, I had to break out my little special something I had bought for emergencies and this fit the bill. I gave the group instructions.

"When I give the signal, lay down suppressive fire on the minigun, I'll draw them off, then you guys head back out. If I'm not at the entrance in 30 minutes, go back to town without me."

The group let out a series of shocked protests but to my surprise, Jerry was the most vocal.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not letting you run off on your own! Your brother will kill me!"

"I'll be fine. I'll lose them in the tunnels and circle back. I just want you to be back in town to feed Sam some cover story in case I'm late."

"No way, there's just no way."

"Okay, in case you haven't noticed, we don't have much of a fucking choice here. Now I'm doing it regardless of what you guys say so if you want to help, just do as I say!"

Jerry looked like he was about to cry. Fraidy-cat as he was, I felt bad, he didn't deserve to be subject to an outburst like that. But it had to be done, hate me all he wants, as long as no one dies on my watch.

"Just let her go, she'll be fine. The best thing we can do is not to get in her way."

I wanted to gut Parry right there. Scared as Jerry was, he was an infinitely better man than that spineless fuck. But now was not the time.

"Alright, on the count of 3. 1, 2 ,3!"

The four of them let loose on the minigunner as I pulled a grenade out of my pocket and hurled it at the two mutants on the right flank. Dayum, if baseball still existed, I could be a national pitcher. The grenade blew up in their faces and body parts flew all over the place. I immediately vaulted onto the platform and ran for the stairs, screaming vulgarities at the mutants and for my friends to run. I dashed into the station and down the hallway, firing blindly at the thundering footsteps closing behind me. The mutants were furious and they would not stop until my body was nothing but shattered bones. They were gaining on me and the mutant with the minigun was firing as it ran. The shots mostly went wild but one caught me in the leg and I fell over, my rifle skidding down the hall. I turned and drew my pistol, emptying it at it. My shots caught it twice in the chest but barely phased him. Then, by sheer luck, one of my shots must have hit something important because the minigun practically exploded in its face, slicing its face with shrapnel. It roared in agony and I diverted my attention to its partner but it was nowhere to be seen. My respite did not last, however, as the rampaging mutant hurled the mangled metal away and stalked down the hall, unsheathing a menacing blade from its hip. The blade looked extremely painful and I had not a doubt in my mind it would cut into me slowly. I reloaded my pistol in a panic, screaming for the mutant to stay away from me. I finally got the magazine in as it brought the knife down. I rolled to the side but too slow as the blade sliced into my side like butter. I screamed in pain and terror as my vision started to go red. It pulled the knife out and I hurriedly turned and fired at its face. I got it twice in its cheek but it grabbed my gun wrist and squeezed. Hard. Believe me when I say it HURT. I screamed and dropped my last hope and the mutant tossed me into a wall and my vision blurred. As I lay, broken and bleeding, it walked over to me to deliver the final blow. I was going to die. I heard a scream, was it my own? I didn't think I had the energy left in me. Then the most peculiar thing happened, I thought I was hallucinating on the brink of death. The mutants head rolled off its shoulders and its body collapsed. In its place, was a figure draped completely in black. Must be the Angel of Death, come to collect me. Maybe I'll see Mum. That was my last thought before the blackness took over.


	4. Chapter 3: The Boy in Black

**Chapter 3: The Boy in Black**

Summer's P.O.V

When I woke up, it was definitely not what I expected. I expected to be welcomed by my mother to the land of paradise where there was no suffering and no pain. The concrete room and itchy mattress were definitely not part of my envisioned Utopia. Fuck you reality, can't a girl have dreams? I sat up and immediately felt the sting of a stimpack sealed wound on the side of my abdomen and less so on my right thigh. The pain was refreshing. I immediately remembered all that had transpired when I was last conscious. So the figure in black was real. I had survived. For now. A hundred questions swarmed my brain. Where was I? Who brought me here? Why am I- I turned pinker than the cut on my side. Why, in the name of the wanderer, was I in my underwear? I searched the room for something to cover myself with and was rewarded with Brahmin skin blanket. I wrapped it around myself and opened the door, revealing a room with equipment I had never seen before. There were computer screens lining and entire section of the room and more buttons and consoles than a vault and seated in the middle center of all the machines, talking into a headset was an old man well into his 70s. I could recognize that voice a mile away. Three Dog. The old man turned around and smiled at me.

"Well lookie lookie at who's awake."

Rift's P.O.V

3 days. I've been delayed for 3 fucking days. The thought pissed me off to no end and I used it to fuel the decapitating strike on the last super mutant. The first day, I had stayed in the building, watching the girl, hoping she'd hurry and wake up. No such luck, on the second day I was so bored and frustrated I went into the ruins, hunting super mutants to kill time. Fine, I admit the 26 mutants I killed had offered good entertainment but it still didn't change the fact that I was wasting time. I heaved a sigh and looked into the sky. It was getting dark and adapted as I was to the dark, there were other things more dangerous than me that lurked the night. I started heading back to the GNR building. Maybe the girl had woken up and I could finally go.

"Yeah, and the Enclave rebuilt America."

I shook my head and stalked off.

Summer's P.O.V

"Brahmin steak?"

I shook my head. My injuries coupled with the chems to heal them had left my stomach feeling queasy. I didn't doubt that anything I ate would make a dramatic reappearance on the floor.

"You have quite the luck young lady, another inch and that cut would have gutted you."

"If I had any luck, I wouldn't have been cut in the first place."

"Huh, touché. But all the same, you're lucky the kid came along when he did. What I heard, you were this close from becoming one with the atom."

He kept mentioning "the kid". No name. Interesting. Well I owed "the kid" some major thanks for saving my life and an apology because it seems because he stayed to wait for my awakening, he was 3 days off schedule from wherever he was headed. Three Dog wasn't very forthcoming with information but I bet he was some scarred, ugly merc who thought that by saving my life, I'd owe him some "favors". Savior or no, he tries anything, he's taking a bullet to the head. My shirt and pants were more or less intact, my armor however, was hopelessly bent and mangled from absorbing the impact when I got hurled like a rag doll. I'd be defenseless when I made my way home.

"So, where ya from?"

"Megaton."

"Really?"

There was something in his tone, and he smiled a little.

"Well, I think I found a way for you to repay your rescuer. Well speak of the devil, guess who's back."

I turned around and saw a hooded figure walk up the stairs. He had two odd looking handguns in holsters on both his thighs, a strange looking Pip-Boy on his wrist and blade(looked like a katana but seemed too short) in a sheath along the back of his waist. When the boy took off the cloak, he was nothing like what I expected. For starters, he was small, like really small. He was slightly shorter than me, about 5 ft 1, and he was ridiculously thin, thin like those girly girls who worked the farm wanted to be and he was ghostly pale. Even with the slight tan from the sun his skin was white as snow. No wonder he wore the shroud, his body would reflect so much light. The clothes he wore were strange. He wore a vest made from a material I'd never seen before and a T-shirt with a strange logo. His pants were.. Denim, I didn't know denim even still existed. He had blonde hair the color of sand, not the crap out in the wastes, sand like I saw in the old pictures from dad's collection. But what captivated me the most was his eyes, an amber so bright it looked like gold, his long curled eyelashes dancing around the iris. There was something in them, mischief, curiosity, but most of all, a hint of pain, like he had so much anger and pain meticulously bottled up and drips of it were leaking in his eyes. I never would have believed this tiny boy, definitely no more than 16, had singlehandedly saved me from a rampaging mutant, if not for those eyes. They were the eyes of one with no limits and no restrictions.

"Well well, sleeping beauty finally woke up huh. Finally had enough of lying on your ass all day?"

I blinked

"Excuse me?"

"You hit your head harder than it looked like? I said, you finally ready to get off your lazy ass?"

"Well sorry that I was knocked unconscious by a mutant, I mean, I totally did it on purpose to screw up your day right?"

This kid was arrogant, I know he saved my life but that kind of 'tude was uncalled for. It's not like I WANTED to almost die in the middle of an underground tunnel.

"Nah, bet ya just wanted to see if a knight in shining armor would show. Well voila, here I am, you must be just dying to throw yourself in my arms in thanks huh"

I rolled my eyes and was about to shoot back a retort when Three Dog interjected.

"And I'm sure we're all just a bit shook up by the events of the past few days but no need to start World War 4. Jesus, teenage hormones beat the crap out of nukes any day."

"Shut up"

The answer came from both of us and we glared at each other before looking away.

"Anyway, as I was saying , Miss- urm"

"DeLoria. Summer DeLoria."

"Yes, Miss DeLoria is from Megaton."

That sparked the boy's attention.

"Yeah, so since you're headed there too, why not take her home, and in return, she can help you with what you're looking for?"

The boy looked at me for a moment, scanning me. Normally when a guy looks at me like that, they usually have this look on them that just makes me want to slap them but for some reason, this boy didn't show any signs of lust. He was sizing me up, assessing my effectiveness, plain and simple. I can't believe I'm saying it but he did look sort of cute. I blushed. Where the hell did that come from?

"I don't need help. But she can tag along if she wants. Just don't slow me down."

I snapped out of my stupid thoughts and it finally caught up to me what he had said.

"Just cause you killed a super mutant-"

"36"

"What?"

"36. The number of mutants I've killed in the past 3 days. 8 coming into the city, the 2 I saved you from and 26 in the past 2 days to kill time."

36 mutants. I had completely forgotten about that other mutant that disappeared. I tried to hide my amazement, and failed miserably, evident in the smirk that grew on his face. God that smirk was annoying. But 36 mutants? I didn't know of anyone who'd killed that many in their lifetime let alone 3 days. And the way he said it, I knew it was true and it wasn't just arrogance, I could tell in his voice that they posed next to no major threat to him. Who is this guy?

"Urm, whatever, anyway, as I was saying, don't look down on me, I can hold my own."

"Yeah, by getting completely owned by 1 of them. Well, I guess you did take 2 out and you've got some stones charging them like that. For a girl that is."

So he was watching the whole time and none of us saw him. I hated to think of the outcome if he had been malicious. I should be afraid of him, and I would have been if he wasn't so goddamn annoying.

"Do you ever say anything nice?"

"Sure, on any day that doesn't end with a "Y"."

"Urgh, whatever but if I'm gonna be travelling with you, you got a name? Or is it just "the kid"?"

A look of confusion flashed on his face that left as fast as it came but not before I noticed. I felt a ridiculous and childish satisfaction at that. He tilted he head to the left and smiled.

"Rift. Call me Rift."


	5. A little note from moi :P

Alright, I admit the story isn't all that but I'm pretty happy with how it's turning out. The idea has been playing in my head for quite a while now and I'm glad to finally put it down on paper. Well, virtual paper. In any case, I tried to make references where I could, like aqua puros, and the building of mutants where you fight through to get to GNR in fallout 3. Also, for those of you who caught on, yes, Summer is the daughter of Butch DeLoria who decided to settle down in Megaton after the death of the wanderer. Now on to Rift, the strange guns I mentioned are Beretta M9s which have not been seen in over 200 years, adding a little hint as to Rift's past. The blade he carries is a wakazashi short katana that he found on his travels. I'm gonna go out and say I only have a vague idea as to Rift's background as like I said I haven't really thought through the whole storyline and I'm pretty much writing on the fly here, which may make or break this story. Anyways, that's basically all I have for ya guys, I'll try to get chapter 4 up asap! Now for some fallout for urm, inspiration. :P


End file.
